


Fifty shades of gold: Tension

by Ohgingersnap



Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Bottom Alec Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, College Student Alec Lightwood, Confused Magnus Bane, Daddy Kink, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gift Giving, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rewrite, Sexual Tension, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sugar Daddy, Top Magnus Bane, Twilight References, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pansexual magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: "Are you going to continue to scold me?""Is that what I'm doing?" He asks, golden eyes narrowed but with a playful edge gleaming inside of them."I think so.""You're lucky I'm just scolding you."------------------------------"And what's wrong with my company?""Your company or your Company?" I smirk, feeling proud of myself for my clever come back. My chest almost puffs out in pride before I stop it from doing so.He smiles lightly.---------------I have never been kissed like this before.--------------------------------"Good boy," he says. That phrase alone was enough to make me choke on air. I’m what now.--------------------------------"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmurs, each word a staccato.--------------------------------Things be gettin spicy./ Chapter five.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Fifty shades of gold: Tension

**Author's Note:**

> SO So sorry for the delay.
> 
> I am happy to say though that I was able to write this in one night, so if you see any mistakes that is why.
> 
> Things are starting to get spicy guys, so please grab some water!
> 
> I do want to say that this is the getting close to the point of the book that I am going to start redoing a lot of what the original book held. I simply don't like how the Bdsm stuff was handled so I'm going to be talking things into my own hands for now on.
> 
> Also please be aware that when sex things happen I will have to put a mature tag on my work due to the policy.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

_ Previously- _

_ The last thing I hear before I pass out in Magnus Bane 's arms is his harsh epithet. _

_ "Fuck!" _

  
  
  


_ Now- _

It's very quiet. 

The light is muted. I am comfortable and warm, in this bed. _ Hmm... _ I slowly open my eyes, and for a moment, I am tranquil and serene, enjoying the strange unfamiliar surroundings. _ I have no idea where I am. _ The headboard behind me feels unusually large and oddly _ familiar.  _ The room is large and sensual and plushly furnished in whites and golds and browns. _ I have seen it before. _ My fuddled brain struggles through its recent visual memories. _ Holy shit. _ I'm in the Heathman hotel...  _ in a suite _ . I have stood in a room similar to this with Jace. This looks bigger.  _ Oh shit. _ I'm in Magnus Bane suite. _ How did I get here? _

Fractured memories of the previous night come slowly back to taunt me. The drinking-  _ oh no the drinking _ -the phone call and  _ oh god _ the vomiting. Andrew and thenMagnus. 

_ Oh fuck.  _

I cringe inwardly. I don't remember coming here.

I'm still wearing my t-shirt and my black boxers. No socks. No jeans.  _ Holy shit. _

I glance at the bedside table. On it is a glass of orange juice and two tablets.  _ Tylenol. _

Control freak that he is, he thinks of everything. I sit up and take the tablets. Actually, I don't feel that bad, probably much better than I deserve. The orange juice however tastes divine.  _ Is this hand squeezed? It’s probably hand squeezed. _

Hand squeezed or not the brightly colored juice is thirst quenching and refreshing. Nothing beats orange juice for reviving an arid mouth.

_ There's a knock on the door. _

My heart leaps into my mouth, and I can't seem to find my voice. _ He opens the door anyway and strolls in. _

_ Holy hell _ , he's been working out. He's in gray sweat pants that hang, off his slim hips and a gray singlet, which is dark with sweat, like his hair. Magnus Bane sweat, the notion does odd things to me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel like a two-year old, _ if I close my eyes then I'm not really here. _

"Good morning Alexander. How are you feeling?"

_ Oh no. _

"Better than I deserve," I grumble.

I peek up at him. He places a large shopping bag on a chair and grasps each end of the towel that he has around his neck. He's staring at me, golden eyes dark, and as usual, I have no idea what he's thinking.  _ He hides his thoughts and feelings so well. _

"How did I get here?" My voice is small, contrite.

He walks toward me; struts more like and sits down on the edge of the bed. He's close enough for me to touch, for me to smell.  _ Oh my. _ .. sweat and body wash and Magnus, it's a heady cocktail - so much better than a margarita, and now I can speak from experience.

"After you passed out, I didn't want to risk the leather upholstery in my car taking you all the way to your apartment. So I brought you here," he says phlegmatically.

"Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes." His face is as always impassive.

"Did I throw up again?" My voice quieter.

"No."

"Did you undress me?" I whisper, eyes downcast.

"Yes." He quirks a slightly damp eyebrow at me as I blush furiously.

"We didn't-" I stutter out, my mouth drying in mortified horror as I can't complete the question. I stare at my now fiddling fingers.

"Alexander, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my men sentient and receptive," he says dryly but when I peek up at him I can see a hint of a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"I'm so sorry."

His mouth lifts fully into a wisp of a smile.

"It was a very diverting evening. Not one that I'll forget in a while."

_ Me neither  _ \- oh he's laughing at me,  _ the bastard. _ I didn't ask him to come and get me, he did that to himself.

Somehow I've been made to feel like the villain of this story, where if I was anything I would be the very confused main character who always finds himself in damsel like situations.

"You didn't have to track me down with whatever James Bond stuff you're developing for the highest bidder," I snap at him.  _ He stares at me, surprised, and if I'm not mistaken, a little wounded. _

"Firstly, the technology to track cell phones is available over the Internet. Secondly, my company does not invest or manufacture any kind of surveillance devices, and thirdly, if I hadn't come to get you, you'd probably be waking up in the photographer's bed, and from what I can remember, you weren't overly enthused about him pressing his suit," he says acidly.

_ Pressing his suit! _ I glance up at Magnus, he's glaring at me, his golden eyes blazing, aggrieved. I try to bite my lip, but I fail to repress my laughter from bubbling up.

"Which medieval chronicle did you escape from?" I giggled before I could feel embarrassed about it. "You sound like a courtly knight."

_ His mood visibly shifts _ . His eyes soften and his expression warms, and I see a trace of a true smile on his beautifully iced lips.

"Alexander, I don't think so. Dark knight maybe." His smile is sardonic, and he shakes his head. "Did you eat last night?" His tone is accusatory, but I could have sworn I heard a dash of concern thrown into the mix. I shake my head regardless.  _ What major transgression have I committed now? _ His jaw clenches slightly, but his face remains impassive.

"You need to eat. That's why you were so ill. Honestly Alexander, it's drinking rule number one." He runs this hand through his damp hair, and I don't need to be a psychiatrist to know it's because he's exasperated.

"Are you going to continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?" He asks, golden eyes narrowed but with a playful edge gleaming inside of them.

"I think so."

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were _ mine _ , you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday. You  _ didn't _ eat, you got _ drunk _ , you put yourself at risk!" He closes his eyes, dread clearly etched onto his lovely face, he shudders slightly, his shoulders moving with it like an electric current pulsed through his body at the thought of last night. When he opens his eyes again, he glares at me. " Honestly, Alexander, how reckless of you. I hate to think what could have happened to you."

I scowl back at him.  _ What is his problem? What's it to him? _ If I was  _ his _ ...  **well I'm not.**

_ Though maybe, part of me would like to be. _

The thought pierces through the irritation I feel at his high-handed words. _ I flush at the waywardness of my subconscious _ \- he's doing his happy dance underneath a giant spotlight at the thought of being Magnus Bane’s.

"I would have been fine. I was with Jace."

"And the photographer?" he snaps at me again.

_ Honestly what is with this guy? Is he secretly a turtle? _

He has a point though, Andrew... I'll need to face him at some point.

"Andrew just got out of line." I say faking nonchalonce and try to shrug it off. Though the deep and inner thoughts of my mind knew that what Andrew did was horribly wrong and far from acceptable.  _ Especially from a so-called friend. _

"Well the next time he gets out of line, maybe someone should teach him some manners."

"You are quite the disciplinarian," I hiss at him, face scrunching up in clear disapproval.

"Oh, Alexander, you have no idea." His eyes narrow, and then he grins wickedly. _ It's disarming _ . One minute, I'm confused and angry, _ and the next  _ I'm gazing at that dazzling smile.

_ I’m entranced, _ and it's because his smile is so beautiful and rare;  _ Just like him _ . So much so that I forget what he was talking about.

"I'm going to have a shower. Unless you'd like to shower first?" He cocks his head to the left, still grinning. My heartbeat has picked up, and my medulla oblongata has neglected to fire any synapses to make me breathe again. His grin widens, and he reaches over and runs his thumb down my cheek and across my lower lip, so slowly that I swear I can feel the sleek design of the gel polish on his nails engrave itself against my skin.

"Breathe, Alexander," he whispers in a tone I have never heard before and then rises so quickly that it gives me whiplash. "Breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes. You must be famished." He heads into the bathroom and closes the door without another word.

I let out the breath that I've been holding.  _ Why is he so damned attractive?  _ Right now I want to go and join him in the shower. _ I have never felt this way about anyone before. _ My hormones are racing and my skin tingles where his thumb traced over my face and lower lip.

_ What is so damn special about Magnus Bane? _

  
  


I feel like squirming with a needy, achy... discomfort. _ I don't understand this reaction. _

_ Desire? _ This is desire. This is what it feels like.

I lie back on the soft feather filled pillows. _ 'If you were mine.' _ Oh my - what would I do to be his...He's the only man who has ever set my blood racing around my body. Yet- he's so antagonizing too; he's difficult, complicated, and confusing. One minute he rebuffs me, the next he sends me fourteen-thousand-dollar books, then he tracks me like a stalker, then he looks at me with such soft concerned looks.

And for all that, I have spent the night in his hotel suite, and I feel safe.  _ Protected. _ He cares enough to come and rescue me from some mistakenly perceived danger. He's not a dark knight at all, but a white knight in shining, dazzling armor - a classic romantic hero - Sir Gawain or Lancelot even.

I scramble out of his bed frantically searching for my jeans, hoping to hurry up out of bed before he returns from the shower. But just then he emerges from the bathroom wet and glistening from the shower, with just a towel around his lean waist, and there I am - all legs and awkward gawkiness. He stares at me, seemingly surprised to see me out of bed.

"If you're looking for your jeans, I've sent them to the laundry." His gaze is like a tiger's eye. "They were splattered with your vomit."

"Oh." I flush scarlet. How does he always manage to catch me so off guard?  _ You'd think my self defense would be fired by now. _

"I sent Raphael out for another pair and some new shoes as well while he was out. They're in the bag on the chair."

_Clean clothes. New shoes._ _What an unexpected bonus._

"Um... I'll have a shower first," I mutter. "Thanks." I add on quickly so that I don’t seem ungrateful. What else can I say? I grab the bag and dart into the bathroom away from the unnerving proximity of a half naked Magnus.  _ Michel-angelo's David has nothing on him. _

In the bathroom, it's all hot and steamy from where he's been showering. I strip off my clothes and quickly clamber into the shower, like a newborn fawn first learning to walk, anxious to be under the cleansing stream of water. It cascades over me, and I hold up my face into the welcoming torrent. I want Magnus Bane. _ I want him so badly. _ Simple fact. For the first time in my life, I want to go to bed with a man. I want to feel his hands and his mouth on me.

I mean don’t get me wrong, I have known I was gay since I was a young child befreinding other boys in elementary and that fact was just reinstated when Jace was old enough to notice the swell of a girls breast. So yes, I have known I was attracted to men for a while, I have just well,  _ Never been attracted to a man before.  _

If that makes any sense.

He said he likes his men sentient. _ He's probably not celibate then _ . But he's not made a pass at me, unlike Paul or Andrew.  _ I don't understand. _ Does he want me? I mean he wouldn't kiss me last week. Am I repellent to him somehow? _ And yet, _ I'm here and he brought me here. I just don't know what his game is. What is he thinking? You've slept in his bed all night, and he's not touched you Alec. _ You do the math. _ My subconscious has reared his ugly, snide head. I, as always, ignore him.

The water is warm and so soothing. _ Hmm... _ I could stay under this shower, in his bathroom, forever. I reach for the body-wash  _ and it smells of him _ . It's a delicious smell. I rub it all over myself, fantasizing that it's him - him rubbing this heavenly scented soap into my body, across my chest, over my stomach, between my thighs with his long fingered hands.  _ Oh my.  _ My heartbeat picks up again, this feels _ so... so good. _

"Breakfast is here." He knocks on the door, startling me.

"Okay," I stutter as I'm yanked cruelly out of my erotic daydream.

I climb out of the shower and grab a dark blue towel. Hastily, I dry myself, ignoring the pleasurable feel of the towel rubbing against my over-sensitized skin.  _ And hoping that by ignoring it, my lower Alec will soon go back to sleep. _

I inspect the bag of jeans. Not only has Raphael brought me jeans  _ and _ new Converse, but an army green shirt, socks, and underwear. _ Oh my. _ A clean pair of silken boxer briefs - actually to describe them in such a mundane, utilitarian way does not do them justice. They are an exquisite design, made up of some elaborate paisley pattern. All army green and silk like fabric with a wide navy band at the top. _ Wow. _ I am in awe and slightly daunted by this pair of underwear. What's more,  _ they fit perfectly _ .

But of course they do.

I flush to think of the dark haired man in some top of the mill store, weiding through what could have been a hundred pairs of mens underwear, just to buy me this pair.  _ I wonder what else is in his job description. _

I dress swiftly. The rest of the clothing is a perfect fit.  _ Of course.  _ I brusquely towel-dry my hair and try desperately to bring it under control. But,  _ as usual _ , it refuses to cooperate, and my only option is walk around with messily towel dried hair. 

I take a deep breath, looking over my own reflection in the mirror.  _ Time to face Mr. Confusing. _

I'm relieved to find the bedroom empty. I hunt quickly for my phone - but it's not in here. Taking another deep breath, I enter the living area of the suite.  _ It's so spacious. _ There's an opulent, plush seating area, all overstuffed couches and soft cushions, an elaborate coffee table with a stack of large glossy books, a study area with a top-of-the-range Mac, an enormous plasma screen TV on the wall. Then finally Magnus, sitting at a dining table on the other side of the room reading one of the glossy spinned books. The kitchen seemed to be the size of a tennis court or something, _ not that I play tennis, _ though I have watched Jace a few times. 

_ Oh my god,Jace! _

"Shit, Jace," I croak. Magnus peers up at me.

"He knows you're here and still alive. I texted Clary," he says with just a slight amount of humor.

_ Oh no. _ I remember his fervent dancing of the night before. All his patented moves used with maximum effect to seduce this  _ Clary.  _

_ I already don't like her. _

What's he going to think about me being here? I've never stayed out before. He's still with Clary. He's probably going to think I've had a one-night stand as well. 

_ He is going to be so proud of me. _

Magnus Stares at me imperiously. He's wearing a white linen shirt, collar and cuffs undone.

"Sit," he commands, pointing to a place at the table. I make my way across the room and sit down opposite him as I've been directed. The table is laden with delicious looking food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the breakfast menu." He gives me a crooked, apologetic smile.

"That's very profligate of you," I murmur, bewildered by the choice, though I am hungry. "Yes, it is." He sounds guilty.

I opt for pancakes, maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Magnus Tries to hide a smile as he returns to his egg white omelet.  _ The food is, of course, amazing. _

"Tea?" he asks.

"Yes, please."

He passes me a small teapot of hot water and on the saucer is a Twining's English Breakfast teabag.  _ Damn, he remembers how I like my tea. _

"Your hair's very damp," he scolds.

"I couldn't find the hairdryer," I mutter, embarrassed.  _ Not that I looked. _

Magnus's mouth presses into a hard line, but he doesn't say anything .

"Thank you for organizing the clothes."

"It's a pleasure, Alexander. That color suits you."

I blush and stare down at the silver fork as I pick up a piece of egg before quickly stuffing that fluffy yellow substance into my mouth.

"You know, you really should learn to take a compliment." His tone is castigating.

"I should give you some money for these clothes."

He glares at me as if I have offended him on some level.  _ I hurry on. _

"You've already given me the books, which, _ of course, _ I can't accept. But these clothes, please let me pay you back." I smile tentatively at him, hoping it will help to smooth the burn of his ego.

"Alexander, _ trust me, _ I can afford it."

"That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?"

"Because I can," his eyes flash with a wicked gleam.

"Just because you can doesn't mean that you should," I reply quietly as he arches a groomed eyebrow at me, his eyes twinkling, and suddenly I feel that we're talking about something else,  _ but I don't know what it is. _

Which reminds me.

"Why did you send me the books ,Magnus?" My tone is soft and pillowy like a cloud. He puts down his cutlery and regards me intently, his metallic toned eyes burning with some unfathomable emotion.

Holy shit - my mouth dries.  _ Hello, Mr. intense. _

"Well, when you were nearly run over by the cyclist - and I was holding you and you were looking up at me - all  _ kiss me, kiss me, Magnus, _ " he pauses and shrugs slightly, "I felt I owed you an apology and a warning." He runs his hand gently over the undone cuff on his other hand. "Alexander, I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man, I don't do romance. My tastes are very...singular. You would steer clear of me, if you knew what's best for you." He closes his eyes as if in defeat. "There's something about you, though, and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already."

My appetite vanishes just like that.  _ He can't stay away! _

"Then don't," I whisper.

He gasps, his eyes widen.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Enlighten me, then."

We sit gazing at each other, neither of us touching our food. The silence just cascaded down onto use like a fresh layer of snow.

"You're not celibate then?" I breathe.

Amusement lights up his golden eyes.

"No, Alexander, I'm not celibate." He pauses for this information to sink in, and I flush scarlet. The mouth-to-brain filter is broken again. _ I can't believe I've just said that out loud _ ."What are your plans for the next few days?" he asks, his voice low.

"I'm working today, from midday-What is the time?" I panic suddenly.

_ Oh shit! Work-I have work today. _

"It's just after ten, you've plenty of time. What about tomorrow?" He has his elbows on the table, and his chin is resting on his long steepled fingers.

"Jace and I are going to start packing. We're moving downtown next weekend, and I'm working at The institute all this week."

"You have a place downtown already?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I can't remember the address. It's in the Market District."

"Not far from me," his lips twitch up in a half smile. "So what are you going to do for work In the all so busy Downtown new york?" His voice is all tease with a layer of steele.

_ Where is he going with all these questions?  _ The Magnus Bane Inquisition is almost as irritating as the Jace Wayland Inquisition.

"I've applied for some internships. I'm waiting to hear back."

"Have you applied to my company as I suggested?"

I flush...  _ of course not. _

"Um... no."

"And what's wrong with my company?"

"Your company or _ your Company? _ " I smirk, feeling proud of myself for my clever come back. My chest almost puffs out in pride before I stop it from doing so.

He smiles lightly.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Lightwood?" He cocks his head to one side, and I think he looks amused,  _ but it's always so hard to tell. _ I flush and glance down at my unfinished breakfast. _ I can't look him in the eye when he uses that tone of voice. _

"I'd like to bite that lip," he whispers darkly.

_ Oh. _

I am completely unaware that I am chewing my bottom lip. My mouth pops open as I gasp and swallow at the same time. _ That has to be the sexiest thing anybody has ever said to me. _ My heart rate spikes, and I think I'm panting. _ Jesus,  _ I'm a quivering, hot mess, and he hasn't even touched me.  _ I squirm in my seat and meet his dark glare. _

"Why don't you?" I challenge quietly, my own dark bushy eyebrows raising in question.

"Because I'm not going to touch you Alexander - not until I have your full consent to do so." His lips hint at a wicked smile.

_ What? If he wants my full consent, here is me giving it. _

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I say." He sighs and shakes his head at me, amused, but exasperated as well..

"I need to show you, Alexander. What time do you finish work this evening?"

"About eight."

"Well, we could go downtown this evening or next Saturday for dinner at my place, and I'll acquaint you with the facts then. The choice is yours."

"Why can't you tell me now?" I sound petulant, like a child.

"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again."

_ Holy shit. _

What does that mean? Does he white-slave small children to some God-forsaken part of the planet? Is he part of some underworld crime syndicate? It would explain why he's so rich. Is he deeply religious? Is he impotent? Surely not,  _ he could prove that to me right now.  _

Oh my god, Alec get it under control. I flush scarlet thinking about the possibilities.  _ This is getting me nowhere. _ I'd like to solve the riddle that is Magnus Bane sooner rather than later. If it means that whatever secret he has is so gross that I don't want to know him any more then, quite frankly, it will be a relief.  _ Don't lie to yourself _ \- my subconscious yells at me - it'll have to be pretty damn bad to have you running for the hills.

"Tonight."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Like Eve, you're so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge," he smirks.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Bane?" I ask sugary sweetly.  _ Pompous ass. _

He narrows his eyes at me and picks up his Iphone. He presses one number.

"Raphael. I'm going to need Charlie Tango."

_ Who's he? _

"At say twenty-thirty... No, standby at Escala... All night."

_ All night! _

"Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll pilot from Manhattan to Downtown."

_ Pilot? _

"Standby pilot from twenty-two-thirty." He puts the phone down.  _ No please or thank you?  _ "Do people always do what you tell them?"

"Usually, if they want to keep their jobs," he says, deadpan.

"And if they don't work for you?"

"Oh, I can be very persuasive, Alexander. You should finish your breakfast. And then I'll drop you home. I'll pick you up at The institute at eight when you finish. We'll fly up to Manhattan."

I blink at him rapidly.

_ "Fly?" _

"Yes. I have a helicopter."

I gape at him. I have my second date with Magnus oh-so-mysterious Bane. From coffee to helicopter rides. _ Wow. _

"We'll go by helicopter to Downtown?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He grins wickedly.

"Because I can. Finish your breakfast."

How can I eat now? I'm going to Downtown by helicopter with Magnus Bane. And he wants to bite my lip... I shiver at the thought

_ "Eat," _ he says more sharply. "Alexander, I have an issue with wasted food... eat, Please." He adds this time with a quick smile before ducking his head to finish his own food.

"I can't eat all this." I stare down at what's left on the table.

"Eat what's on your plate. If you'd eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be declaring my hand so soon." His mouth sets in a grim line. He looks upset.

I frown and return to my now cold food.  _ I'm too excited to eat, Magnus. _ Don't you understand? My subconscious explains. But I'm too much of a coward to voice these thoughts aloud, especially when he looks so sullen.  _ Hmm, like a small boy. _ I find the thought very amusing.

"What's so funny?" he asks. I shake my head, not daring to tell him and keep my eyes on my food. Swallowing my last piece of pancake, I peek up at him. He's eyeing me speculatively.

"Good boy," he says. That phrase alone was enough to make me choke on air.  _ I’m what now.  _ Thankfully Magnus continued to speak before I could put my foot in my mouth. "I'll take you home once you've dried the remaining damp parts of your hair. I don't want you getting ill." There's some kind of unspoken promise in his words. What does he mean? I leave the table, wondering for a moment if I should ask permission but dismissing the idea. Sounds like a dangerous precedent to set. I head back to his bedroom. 

_ A thought stops me. _

"Where did you sleep last night?" I turn to gaze at him still sitting in the dining room chair. I can't see any blankets or sheets out here - perhaps he's had them tidied away?

"On the couch, of course," he says simply, his gaze impassive again, but his mouth was folded into a grimace.

"Oh, but I didn't see any sheets out here?" I ask with a furrow of my eyebrow.

"I had the maid take them away." He says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

_ Ok, well I guess that's the end of this conversation. _

He picks up his gloss covered book and continues to read. I stand staring at him in disbelief. He is the most mystifying person I've ever met. What would I have given to be conscious to watch him sleep. See him vulnerable.

_ OK and that's enough thinking for me. _

In his bedroom, I hunt through a chest of drawers and find the hair dryer. Using my fingers, I dry my hair the best I can. When I've finished, I head into the bathroom. I want to clean my teeth. I eye Magnus's toothbrush. _ It would be like having him in my mouth. _

Hmm... Glancing guiltily over my shoulder at the door, I feel the bristles on the toothbrush.

_ They are damp. _ He must have used it already. Grabbing it quickly, I squirt toothpaste on it and brush my teeth in double quick time. I feel so naughty. _ It's such a thrill. _

Grabbing my t-shirt and now boring looking boxers from yesterday, I put them in the shopping bag that Raphael brought and head back into the living area to hunt for my phone and jacket.Thankfully I find them both neatly set on top of the kitchen counter. I half haphazardly throw my Jacket on without taking my eyes off him in turn.

  
  


Magnus watches me, his expression unreadable. I feel his eyes follow me as I sit down and wait for him to finish.

He's on his phone talking to someone.

"They want two?... How much will that cost?... Okay, and what safety measures do we have in place?... And they'll go via Suez?... How safe is Ben Sudan?... And when do they arrive in Darfur?... Okay, let's do it. Keep me abreast of progress." He hangs up.

"Ready to go?"

I nod. I wonder what his conversation was about. He slips on a navy floral jacket, picks up his car keys, and heads for the door.

"After you, Mr. Lightwood," he murmurs, opening the door for me. _ He looks so casually elegant. _

I pause, fractionally too long, drinking in the sight of him. And to think after all the tequila and the throwing up, he's still here . What's more, he wants to take me to Downtown. Why me? I don't understand it. I head out the door recalling his words -  _ There's something about you _ \- Well the feeling is entirely mutual Mr.Bane, and I aim to find out what it is.

We walk in silence down the corridor toward the elevator. As we wait, I peek down at him through my lashes, and he looks out of the corner of his eyes up at me. I smile, and his lips twitch.

The elevator arrives, and we step in.  _ We're alone. _ Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason,  _ possibly our proximity in such an enclosed space, _ the atmosphere between us changes, charging with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. My breathing alters as my heart races. His head turns fractionally toward me, his eyes darke as bronze.  _ I bite my lip. _

"Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growls. He lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in one of his in a vice-like grip beside my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his hips.  _ Holy shit. _ His other hand grabs the back of my head and yanks down, bringing my face to meet his, and his lips are on mine.  _ It's only just not painful.  _ I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth.  _ I have never been kissed like this before. _

My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation, all bump and grind. He brings his hand up to grasp my chin and holds me in place. I am helpless, my hands pinned, my face held, and his hips restraining me. . I feel his erection press up against my now forming one.  _ Oh my _ ... He wants me. Magnus Bane, Greek god, _ wants me, _ and I want him, here... _ now, _ in the elevator.

"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmurs, each word a staccato.

The elevator stops, the doors open, and he pushes away from me in the blink of an eye, leaving me hanging. Three men in business suits look at both of us, one smirks and the other two; to put it mildly, look horrified, as they climb on board. My heart rate is through the roof, I feel like I've just ran an uphill race.  _ I want to lean over and adjust my pants... but that's just too obvious. _

I glance over at him. He looks so cool and calm, like he's been doing the Downtown Times crossword. How unfair. Is he totally unaffected by my presence? He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, and he gently blows out a deep breath.  _ Oh, he's affected all right  _ \- and my very small inner god sways in a gentle victorious samba. The businessmen exit on the second floor.  _ We have one more floor to travel. _

"You've brushed your teeth," he says, staring at me.

"I used your toothbrush," I breathe.

His lips quirk up in his signature half smile.

"Oh, Alexander Lightwood, what am I going to do with you?"

The doors open at the first floor, and he takes my hand and pulls me out.

"What is it about elevators?" he mutters, more to himself than to me as he strides across the lobby. I struggle to keep pace with him because my wits have been thoroughly, royally, scattered all over the floor and walls of elevator three in the Heathman Hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos it feeds me and I'm always hungry!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter should be out in a week or two as always.
> 
> Please let me know what your favorite part was. :)
> 
> Till next time <3


End file.
